Battleship
by Agentk13987
Summary: After living on their own for a few months Quinn and Santana take a trip to a thrift store where Santana finds her favorite board game. Naturally a Glee Club Game Night ensues.


Battleship

Santana had to admit, when her girlfriend suggested that a trip to the thrift store be the highlight of their weekend, she wasn't too hype. Based on what she had heard, thrift stores weren't exactly the most lively places to go. But Quinn Fabray, lover of all things vintage, just had to go to the one that opened up not far from their shared apartment. Since Santana knew what was good for her, and her sex life, she chose not to put up too much of a fight. But that didn't mean she couldn't throw in some complaints.

"Babe, this whole store smells like my abuela's attic. And I can assure you there are no hidden treasures there." Santana grumbled as they walked through an aisle that seemed to be dedicated to just suade track suits. "What the hell were people thinking, buying something like this in the first place?" Santana said, holding up a patch work sweater that was louder than the woman holding it.

Quinn grinned and shrugged. "Maybe it was a gift. Be careful, you might just find that under the tree for you this year." Quinn said with a smirk a she turned around and Santana quickly put the ghastly sweater away.

After a few more walks down aisles, Santana was starting to get bored. There was nothing interesting in the shop and the dust that seemed to be on everything in the store was starting to get to her. "I'm gonna go look at the toys, maybe there's something fun in there." Santana mumbled as she walked away from her distracted girlfriend who was standing in front of a large book shelf.

"Okay babe." Quinn said as she picked out a novel and looked at the back of it, ready to add it to her steadily growing library. Quinn thought that her life as she knew it had ended when her unforgiving father threw her out of her own house six months ago. It had. But a new life had started and she wasn't exactly complaining. Her and Santana had decided together to come out to their families at the end of junior year, however, they didn't count on both families to be so close-minded. While Quinn called her girlfriend in tears while she gathered her things, her girlfriend was livid a neighborhood away, shouting obscenities at her father who was also throwing her out. Luckily, at least Judy Fabray and Diego Lopez loved their children enough to give them some money every month. It was just enough for the couple to put together and rent an apartment on the other side of town.

Santana held her girlfriend in her arms as they sat in the Pierce living room, trying to figure out what to do next. That night was the hardest of their young lives but both of them were strong and resolved to keep it moving. They had dreams to achieve. A month later found them out of the Berry guest room and into their own place. Quinn found a job at the Lima Bean while Santana was waitressing at Breadstix. Their schedules were hectic once school started back but they both agreed that it was better than living repressed in either of their original homes.

"Q, they got a shit ton of board games back here!" Santana called out, much to the displeasure of an older woman a few feet away from her who quickly ushered her giggling little girl away from the teenager. Santana rolled her eyes and looked for her girlfriend. "Q!" She called again, holding up the box for the game Battleship with questioning eyes. After a few unannounced splurges and a grocery trip that resulted in junk food and the ingredients for tacos, Santana agreed to let Quinn be in charge of the funds. "Can we get this? It's only a buck fifty!"

Quinn looked over and nodded, a smile on her face at her excited lover. "Make sure it has all the pieces," She called back. It always warmed her heart and made her fall a little bit harder when she saw a care-free Santana. They had both grown up a lot faster than most of their peers, but Santana had always insisted on being the rock for the both of them. Although in the wee hours of the night, Quinn would always comfort a crying Santana after being startled awake in the night by her girlfriend's thrashing, she knew that Santana would have it no other way. So seeing her girlfriend open the box and check it for all the pieces brought a soft laugh from her lips.

"Look they had Clue too." Quinn grinned, a stack of books in her hands and two board games in Santana's as they walked to the register. She loved Clue. She could remember family game nights as a child, guessing who on Earth had the gall to kill Colonel Mustard while her father laughed from his belly at the faces she made while she was thinking.

"We should have a game night. Invite the glee club." Quinn said suddenly once they were in the car and headed to lunch. "We never had like a house warming party or anything."

"Game night? What are we, the Cosby's?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as they neared Burger King. Their budget didn't really allow for many nights eating out but fast food was cheap and she felt like tearing into some fries at the moment. "I'll let Puck bring drinks," She said as they pulled into the drive-thru line. That had Santana contemplating.

"Alright fine but Berry can't bring her karaoke machine."

Quinn sent out a mass text that night and by the next weekend, the Fabray-Lopez household was full of intoxicated teenagers playing various games. Quinn was stubbornly insisting to Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Mercedes that Colonel Mustard had been slain in the courtyard while Santana was drunkenly pounding on the table in front of her Battleship board, Rachel on the otherside, who was pouting and putting a yet another red peg onto her board. Brittany, Mike, and Tina were sitting at the kitchen table, playing Uno.

"Britt, it's not Strip Uno. Put your shirt back on." Mike said, holding up his cards in front of his face to block out a topless Brittany. Tina was too busy laughing at the scene to both say anything and take her turn.

"No way, Britt, don't listen to him!" Puck called from the couch. He was playing Mario Kart on Santana's Nintendo DS against Sam who had his own

"Baby! Santana's cheating!" Rachel called out to Brittany as her Battleship was sunk. She was down to her smallest ship and

"Stop hurting my girlfriend!" Brittany shouted but not in the right direction.

"Okay, Okay, I got it this time! It was Miss Scarlet with a wrench in the kitchen!" Kurt shouted.

"Miss Scarlet might've been a philandering floozy but she's not a murderer!" Blaine argued.

"You're both idiots because it was obviously Mrs. White in the fucking courtyard!" Quinn was adamant that the courtyard was the scene of the crime but Mercedes, who had the answers was just cackling and shaking her head.

"Puck bro, chill with the red shells!" Sam yelled.

"Uno!" Brittany squealed, slipping off her socks in celebration.

"I'm coming for that ass Ishmael!" Santana yelled. Somewhere around Rachel's second sunken ship and Santana's third drink, she had started calling the shorter singer Ishmael.

"Well I know for sure that it was the wrench!"

"Is the revolver a weapon? Why would anyone use the wrench if a gun is an option?" Finn said.

"Aha! And with that, call me Moby Bad Bitch of the Sea! Hand over that foot Ishmael!" Santana said, standing up from her chair. She stumbled over to Quinn to plant a fierce celebratory kiss on her lips. Surrounded by laughter and friends, Santana and Quinn weren't complaining about their new life at all.


End file.
